Allen and Kanda iPod Shuffle Shorts
by raspberriesandrum
Summary: Freewritten Yullen/Arekan drabbles inspired by my iPod on shuffle.
1. Chapter 1

**Take it Off**

* * *

Kanda spotted Allen the second he walked through the door, partly because of his distinctive white hair and partly because he'd been watching the front door waiting for him to arrive.

Kanda leaned against the edge of the bar in an out of the way corner, the first place anyone who knew him even remotely well would look for him. He raised his, mostly full, glass to hide the pleased twitch of his lips when Allen made a beeline for the corner right of the bat.

He was privately amazed at the ease with which Allen manoeuvred through the tightly pressing crowds of drunken writhing bodies. He all but sauntered through the masses as if he owned the place, blatantly ignoring the sweaty hands that groped over his body and extricating himself from tightening holds with lithe twists of slim hips.

A few faceless people plucked at the buttons on his shirt and pants, fumbling and clumsy they didn't get far. One woman, laughing and teetering on too-high heels draped a scarf around his neck.

Kanda's jaw tightened imperceptibly.

When Allen finally made it across the room his clothes were mussed, he was sweating and flushed and he still had that damn thing draped around his neck.

"Ah, Kanda, I had a feeling you'd be over here somewhere. Where're Lavi and Lenalee?"

"Take it off," growled Kanda.

Allen blinked at him uncomprehendingly so Kanda reached out and tore the overly perfumed scarf off his neck wadding it up and tossing it back into the crowd.

The corner of Allen's mouth was quirked up in a knowing smirk.

"Shut the fuck up."

"I didn't say anything," Allen said, smirk widening into a full-blown grin as he settled himself hip to hip with Kanda at the bar and the tetchy older teen didn't pull or push him away.

"I can hear you thinking it and it's fucking annoying."

* * *

**Author's Note: **These drabbles came about when in a fit of boredom and procrastination I decided to do the iPod shuffle challenge, where you pick a character, fandom or pairing put your iPod on shuffle and freewrite for the length of each song. Some are just cleaned up and some have been expanded upon a bit to make them make better sense. Please enjoy and feel free to leave me a review or two.

I'll probably do this again since I had so much fun with it!

-Berry

**Song:** Take it Off – Kesha


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Dance**

* * *

There was a crowd gathered in the cafeteria chanting Allen's name and generally making a ruckus. The moyashi himself was standing on top of one of the tables and was swaying from side to side, hands in the air and an uncharacteristically honestly self-satisfied smile plastered all over his stupid face.

It was pissing Kanda off just looking at him.

"What's with this shit?" he asked Marie, the tall black man easy to pick out of the crowd.

"Some of the newer finders were talking, and I suspect whatever they said was uncomplimentary to exorcists because Allen challenged them to a game of poker and then slaughtered them in front of their peers."

"Who were they bad-mouthing?" asked Kanda, not really interested but taking note of the finders who were slumped over Allen's impromptu stage in defeat.

If they'd been talking shit about Lenalee after all he'd have to corner them himself.

"I'm not entirely sure," said Marie, in that diplomatic tone of voice he used whenever he didn't want to talk about something.

"Tch. Me then."

Marie didn't say anything but after a minute he acknowledged Kanda's deduction with a small nod.

"Tch," he scoffed again rolling his eyes, before shouting over the crowd, "Oi, moyashi, move your ass off the damn table, idiot!"

* * *

**Song: **I Like to Move It – will i am


	3. Chapter 3

**Gentleman**

* * *

If there was one thing that the moyashi was most definitely not, it was a gentleman. His acting was damn good, Kanda would give him that much, but there wasn't an innocent angelic bone in his scrawny white-haired body.

Watching him charm the innkeeper into having the meal delivered to their room he seemed perfectly sweet and gracious.

There was nothing, sweet, innocent, angelic or gracious about the way Allen had sent the finder out of the compartment on the train, pushed Kanda backwards into the seat and dropped to his knees earlier.

Kanda shivered a bit just thinking about it.

"Kanda," called Allen breaking him out of his thoughts, "There's only one room free for the night so we have to share, okay?"

The glint in the moyashi's eyes was just plain evil. Full of heat and promise. Kanda almost blushed. Almost.

"Che. Whatever."

Fucking tease.

Still, he couldn't deny that he was more than glad that Allen Walker was no gentleman.

* * *

**Song: **Bitch – Meredith Brooks


	4. Chapter 4

**Strange Fun**

* * *

Kanda wasn't sure what was happening. The moyashi had burst out of the bar where they were supposed to be meeting up a cigarette dangling from his lips and an overnight bag over one shoulder. He was missing his little red tie and his waist coat, three of his buttons were undone and there was an evil grin stretching his lips.

"Come on!" he ordered, grabbing Kanda by the hand and dragging him forward with a strength that belied his small frame.

Kanda spared a glance over his shoulder. Behind them some red-faced drunkard with a gun and a bottle of whiskey was chasing them down the street bellowing about cheating sluts.

Kanda allowed himself to be dragged into a dingy back alley and pulled into a small dark alcove, pressing the moyashi flush against his body and the wall and not caring about the damage to the idiot's pristine white button down.

The drunkard ran past them still screaming and Kanda could feel Allen shaking against him silently.

Kanda pulled away and glared down at the laughing exorcist.

"What the fuck moyashi?" he demanded.

"That was fun."

* * *

**Song: **Fastest Girl in Town – Miranda Lambert


	5. Chapter 5

**In Hot Water**

* * *

"I could cheerfully kill you right now," said Allen conversationally.

Kanda believed it too. The air was thick with tension and cigarette smoke. He wasn't sure where the brat had stashed the things but this was his second one since he'd dragged Kanda into his room.

"It wasn't what you think," grumbled Kanda, crossing his arms over his chest.

Since when did he feel like he needed to explain his actions to this moyashi anyway?

"Besides, even if you were to call whatever this fucked-up shit we're doing a relationship, it wouldn't count as cheating."

"Give me some credit Kanda," scoffed Allen, "I know that much. But you still let her put her fucking hands all over you."

* * *

**Song: **Kerosene – Miranda Lambert


	6. Chapter 6

**Watching the Water**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day and in a rare stroke of luck Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee had all had the day off so they'd gathered by the edge of the pond in the back garden, armed with bathing sheets, swimsuits and a picnic lunch big enough to feed two armies (or at the very least one of Allen) courtesy of Jerry.

The two idiots had been the first in the water and Lenalee had joined them shortly after wading in the shallows and squidging the mud between her toes.

"Come swim Kanda, the water's perfect!" she urged.

"Che," answered Kanda, lidding his eyes and pretending to meditate.

He was having more fun watching the moyashi splash around half naked. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

* * *

**Song: **All Star – Smash Mouth


	7. Chapter 7

**Look into the Looking Glass**

* * *

"This is impossible," sighed Allen, turning in a slow circle.

They were in a mostly deserted funhouse, wandering through a series of rooms lined with mirrors of every shape and size that cast reflection upon reflection looking for the one mirror that was imbued with innocence.

"Stay close, moyashi. I don't feel like tracking your ass down when you get lost."

"It's Allen, Bakanda! And besides, my sense of direction isn't that bad," Allen protested.

Kanda shot him a look.

"Alright, alright. I'll keep close. It's not like splitting up would make this any easier anyway," he said waving Kanda off as he crouched down to get a better look at a long mirror near the floorboards, "I hate mirrors. We'll never find it at this rate."

Kanda rolled his eyes at his partner's complaints leaning around a mirrored partition to get a better look at what was on the other side.

Kanda froze as the mirror directly in front of him began to emit very familiar panting and moaning sounds. Slowly Kanda's own wide-eyed reflection faded and was replaced with an image of Allen naked and flushed with his legs spread wide.

"Kanda, what is this mirror supposed to be doing anyway? Hello? Kanda!"

Kanda turned scowling and blushing slightly as Allen snapped his fingers next to his ear.

"I think I found it."

Allen leaned around the partition curiously.

"This one? I don't—"

He paused and Kanda watched with interest as the back of his neck and ears went bright red and he quickly rejoined Kanda on the 'safe' side of the partition.

"That's probably it," agreed Allen, "Don't you dare ask me what I saw."

* * *

**Song: **Window Shopping – Jamelia


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wrong Impression**

* * *

Kanda had been really irritable and twitchy lately, more so than his generally horribly anti-social personality could account for. So, being a good, and concerned, friend, Lenalee had decided to corner him during his morning meditation and force the reason for his foul mood out of him.

"Why are you here woman?" he demanded a full five minutes after she'd settled herself lotus style beside him.

"What's wrong?" she demanded back, green eyes popping open.

"You're bothering me while I'm trying to meditate."

"I mean besides that."

"Fucking Earl and his fucking Noah and their fucking akuma."

"Kanda," said Lenalee warningly.

"There's nothing wrong with me woman, go back to sleep, or go play psychologist with that idiot Lavi. He actually needs it."

"Kanda, I've known you since I was a kid, I know when you're more irritated than usual. Just tell me what the problem is and then we can fix it together."

Kanda sighed heavily, opening one eye and glaring at the earnest young exorcist.

"You're not going to go away until I say something are you?"

"Nope," she agreed sunnily.

Kanda sighed again, closing his eye.

Lenalee waited patiently. One minute passed. Then another. Then five. Just when Lenalee was getting to the point where she thought she was going to have to prod Kanda into speaking some more he muttered, "I don't like it when you go around clinging to the moyashi so much. It gives people the wrong impression."

"There's nothing like that between me and Allen," said Lenalee, blinking in surprise, "We're just good friends."

"I know. All the same, seeing you hanging off of him pisses me off."

* * *

**Song: **Crazy Possessive – Kaci Battaglia


	9. Chapter 9

**Thrill of Anticipation**

* * *

Waiting in their shared hotel rooms for the moyashi was always the best and the worst of anticipation.

The heat and nervousness that curled together in his stomach making him restless and irritable.

It was impossible to calm down, meditation, sword katas, re-reading their mission briefings, nothing worked. His attention was downstairs with the moyashi, finishing his impossibly large meal, or interrogating the innkeeper or sloughing off the grime and sweat of the road in the baths.

It pissed him off right up until the moment that the door clicked open and the waiting was over. Then all that was left was to burn off all the built up heat, and that was always fucking awesome.

* * *

**Song: **Get this Party Started – P!nk


	10. Chapter 10

**Silent Confessions**

* * *

They lay together, sprawled out on Kanda's narrow bed in a tangle of limbs, thick sweaters, blankets and hair, enjoying a rare lazy afternoon together without the pressing worries of their duties as exorcists.

Kanda had been awake and watching the moyashi sleep for a few minutes now, carefully not acknowledging the warm, proud, possessive feeling that welled in his chest seeing the moyashi relaxed, vulnerable and content and lying prone in his bed.

Silver eyes, glazed and unfocussed, blinked open for a moment.

"I love you too, Bakanda. Now go back to sleep."

* * *

**Song: **Stickwitchu – The Pussycat Dolls


	11. Chapter 11

**Bedroom Eyes**

* * *

There were still times when Allen was forced to recognize that he really didn't know Kanda as well as he sometimes thought despite the fact that they'd been together for a while now.

Allen watched, captivated and probably drooling a little, as the normally reserved-to-the-point-of-arctic-chill/perpetually-pissed-off exorcist actually tugged the tie out of his hair, shaking it out in a sultry motion, and shot him a blatantly inviting look over his shoulder as he made a beeline for the baths, practically daring him not to follow.

He was more than happy to be surprised by his lover's rare bouts of uncharacteristic behaviour.

Somewhere in the back corners of his mind where his insecurities and the ghost of a Noah lurked he sometimes still wondered if he was the only one wanted, no, craved contact with his lover, every minute of every day any way he could have him and it was nice to have Kanda prove him wrong.

* * *

**Song: **'Bout It - Yung Joc feat. 3LW


	12. Chapter 12

**Miles Away**

* * *

As the train pulled into the station a thousand miles from where he actually wanted to be Kanda cursed Komui to die a thousand, no, a hundred thousand, painful deaths at the hands of his own inventions.

How dare that pathetic excuse for a Sister Complex send him out on a mission, especially one as simple as this one, when the moyashi was lying in a bed in the infirmary and no one could say for sure if he would wake up this time.

Still Kanda couldn't have refused to take the mission, in fact he couldn't even complain much without revealing more of his true feelings then he wanted to reveal. He was resolved to finish this mission as fast as humanly possible, within the day if he could manage it, and all the gods have mercy on anyone, human or akuma, who stood in his way.

Connecting his golem to the phone line with the station master's permission Kanda grudgingly called to report to Komui.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Ah, Kanda. I take it you made it to the town without any troubles?"

"I'm fine. I've met with the finder and we have a good lead on the innocence. I'll contact you when I have it and am on my way back."

"Good."

In the background Kanda heard a very familiar voice.

"Chief Komui," cheered that stupid rabbit, his voice warped and tinny and annoying even from so far away, "Who're you talking to?"

"Ah, Lavi, Kanda was just reporting in from France."

"Eh? Yuu-chan, lemme talk to him!"

There was a brief rustle and a clatter and then Kanda heard Lavi's gleeful shout of "Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!" at full volume.

Wincing he jerked his head away from the earpiece.

"What have I told you about using my first name, baka usagi! Do you want to die an excruciatingly slow and painful death?"

"But Yuu!" sing-songed Lavi, unapologetically cheerful, "Allen's awake! He's going to be okay!"

Kanda paused for longer then he probably should have and breathed easier than he had since the news of Allen's injury had reached headquarters.

"Che. Who would care about that moyashi?" he scoffed, "I'll be back soon, and then you'll die."

He slammed the receiver down with unnecessary, but cathartic, violence. That red-headed idiot was too perceptive for his own good.

* * *

**Song: **Hey there Delilah – Plain White Tees


End file.
